


Лифт

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Иногда полезно вылететь с трассы, выпить и произвести переоценку собственных ценностей. Льюис так определился с тем, чего - точнее, кого - он хочет.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg





	Лифт

Льюис не был пьян. Почти. Разве что самую малость. И больше от вида Нико. В светлом костюме, встрёпанный и немного усталый после сложной гонки, пресс-конференции и последующего приёма со спонсорами... он был настолько прекрасен, что хотелось срочно пасть к его ногам, петь серенады и молить о прощении. Хотя виноват в вылете обоих болидов с трассы Льюис совершенно точно не был. И не был настолько пьян. Чёрт. Ещё полчаса сидения в застрявшем наглухо лифте отеля, и он окончательно протрезвеет, и тогда уже точно не соберётся сделать то, что так хочется.  
Нико стоял спиной к огромному зеркалу, прикрыв глаза и опираясь на полированные серебристые перила. Льюис хмыкнул и сполз на пол. Плевать на убитые белые брюки. Он потянулся, обнял ноги Нико, уткнулся лбом в его бедро и глухо произнёс:  
\- И хрен я тебя отпущу.  
Росберг попытался дёрнуться, высвободиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Молча. Они не разговаривали вне глаз прессы последний месяц. Больше. Тридцать семь дней, но кто считает. Льюис держал. Крепко и осторожно. Он всерьёз намеревался держаться за Нико до тех пор, пока тот не начнёт его слушать. Ещё рывок, но хватка очень крепкая.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - такой интонацией можно заморозить небольшое футбольное поле. Чёртов Ледяной Король. Вот кого следовало называть Айсменом, а не Кими.  
\- Тебя. - Льюис смотрел снизу вверх с обезоруживающей честностью. Не то чтобы у него остались другие варианты. Он добавил мысленно " Тебя. Всего, целиком. С дочерью, с нервами, с часовым торчанием в ванной по утрам, со всеми закидонами и тараканами, с нервами и неуверенностью, с наглостью. Просто тебя". Вслух ничего такого он не говорил. Не сейчас. Может быть позже. Сейчас он говорил то, что Нико согласится от него принять:  
\- Я готов делиться, если ты не согласен иначе. Но больше никуда тебя не отпущу.  
Нико сощурился, почти зло, снова попытался высвободиться из его хватки, едва не шипя:  
\- Сейчас лифт починят, он откроется, ты отпустишь меня и пойдёшь в свой номер, чтобы проспаться. Ты пьян.  
Звучало как обвинение. Нико хотел бы его задеть. Нико никогда не знал, как его задеть. Вне трека, по крайней мере. Нико никогда не замечал, что вся его злость, весь намеренный яд и колкости не производят и сотой доли того эффекта, который имеет его же холодное безразличие.  
\- Я пьян? - Льюис расхохотался, искренне, на самой грани истерики. Оборвал сам себя резко, становясь серьёзным: - Даже если я пьян, я знаю, чего хочу, - он крепче обнял колени Нико, сминая безупречные стрелки брюк. - А чего хочешь ты? Чего ты хочешь, Нико?  
Он поднял взгляд снова. Смотрел долго и внимательно. Нико поджал губы, но почему-то не делал больше попыток вырваться.  
\- Хочешь, я отдам тебе титул? Без боя. Плевать, что скажет Тото. Хочешь, я напишу в твиттера, что ты самый лучший пилот всех времён? - взгляд Нико заледенел, Льюис должен был догадаться, что подачки и лишняя публичность ему не нужны. Он зашёл с другой стороны. - Хочешь, я напишу тебе песню? Чёрт, я её написал уже, могу дать послушать. Или лучше сыграю сам, нужно найти рояль... Хотя. Ты не любишь хип-хоп.  
Льюис перестал наблюдать, с головой уходя в мысли. В образы всего того, что он готов, что он хотел бы сделать для Нико.  
\- Хочешь, я отвезу тебя и Алайю на остров? Здесь недалеко совсем, ей понравится там - настоящий замок. И никаких папарацци. И подарю ей пони. Маленького серого пони, с белым хвостом, отлично ладящего с детьми.  
Он почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы легонько касаются затылка. Едва ощутимое, призрачное прикосновение. Льюис откинул голову назад, не открывая глаз, ластясь к тёплой ладони. Может, он всё-таки перебрал с алкоголем и ему всё это мерещится. Плевать.  
Ткань костюма зашелестела, сминаясь. Нико удерживал его второй рукой за плечо, потянул вверх, заставляя подняться. Льюис послушно поднялся, не размыкая кольца рук до конца, просто держа Нико теперь не за колени, а за талию. И только тогда открыл глаза. Нико был так близко. Льюис чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. И видел сомнение, неуверенность в голубых глазах. И что-то ещё. Он не мог подобрать слов, но это что-то давало надежду. Льюис сократил разделяющее их расстояние до пары миллиметров и пообещал:  
\- Всё, что захочешь.  
Нико ответил на поцелуй. Горячо, но осторожно. Дыхание сбилось. Хотелось большего. Но их очень вовремя прервал дёрнувшийся лифт. Нико отстранился от Льюиса, поправил смятый костюм и успел как раз вновь натянуть на лицо маску усталого безразличия к моменту, когда двери лифта начали медленно открываться. Льюис хотел спросить, хотел встряхнуть его и вернуть на пару минут назад, но вместо этого до побелевших костяшек вцепился в поручень. Он сделал, что мог, с Нико нельзя перегибать палку.  
Тот вышел из лифта и уже в начавшую закрываться дверь произнёс, даже не повернув головы.  
\- Замок. Звучит как прекрасная идея. Алайе понравится.


End file.
